


Evolution

by Mell0_Mell0



Series: Mr Perfect, his Angel and his Demon [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bullies, Closeted Gay, Everybody thinks Simon's weird at one point or another, Multi, North is violent but she does it with love, North was a sex-worker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Relationship Evolution, Simon has no shame at all, few smut chapters, major fluff, one shots, power bi, various POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mell0_Mell0/pseuds/Mell0_Mell0
Summary: Serie of one shots for Human/High school!AU Simon, North and Markus, depicting how their relationship evolve. Major fluff !





	1. Deck the fuckers

**Author's Note:**

> He~~~y !!! Welcome back again !! (or welcome, dunno)
> 
> You may want to read the first part of the serie before reading this, but it's totally fine if you don't.  
> Anyway, as I promised, here are the various one shots/prompts for Simon/Markus/North.  
> If you have any idea/prompt you wanna read, don't hesitate to post it in the comment !
> 
> Hope you'll like it !
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter summary : North is violent, but she does it with love ! The boys need to be protected after all.

The boys were a lot too soft. Be it Simon, Markus or Josh. Always non-violent, trying to resolve conflicts peacefully, only by talking to people. North loved that in them, really. They were calm and thoughtful and they really had a good influence on North’s constant want to fight. But sometimes they ought to understand it doesn’t always work and they needed to fucking deck the enemy.

It happened rarely enough for Josh and Markus, considering they were mostly loved in the school. But Simon is bully-material so he has to suffer the same fate as her : dealing with fuckers every two days because every school needs one or two scapegoats. Of course the three of them were here to protect the blond every time something happened, but sometimes North would love to ignore the guys warnings and just kick the bullies asses even if she has to be expelled from school because of that.

Sometimes, she also wanted to kick her own ass for acting that way with Simon at the beginning of the year too, but it was just one tiny thing written on the huge list of things she hated about herself and what she had done wrong. So a subject for another day.

That day it had only been her and Simon before their jointed class. Just some groupies of dear perfect Markus who just can’t deal with the fact that the slut and the filthy faggot are his best friends.  _ Lovers _ , but they didn’t need to know that, really. They had enough shit to deal with for the moment.

North didn’t care at all about the calling names and hookers insults. The only one who could anger her with that was Simon’s fucker of a twin. She didn’t care about any other, really. But Simon was quick to be hurt by those kind of words. He absolutely hated being called out on his sexuality, and North could understand that. She would hear about it a lot if people learned she was ace. Besides, Simon had already had a bad experience in middle school because of that, Markus told her, so he didn’t need to endure that anymore. Not on her watch.

She wasn’t as great as Josh and Markus to tell people out on their bitchy behaviors. She was only great at punching and throwing insults. And Simon’s eyes moisturizing that quickly made her throw away all and any promises she did to the older boys. Fuck it all.

A good punch here, a quick hair pull there, a well-aimed kick at the guy who tried to help the girls and it was only when Simon dragged her backward as much as he could that she stopped. She was satisfied, really. Each of those girls would have two perfects black eyes for days because of how well she broke their nose. Deal with it bitches ! You had it coming for too long !

 

“North, please…”

 

North huffed and turned toward Simon to grab his arm and go away. Simon stared at her without understanding.

 

“Don’t we have classes ?”

“We’re going to have to go to the headmaster, so we’d better take the lead.”

 

Simon didn’t try to take his arm back, instead hugging hers slightly. Simon wasn’t saying it, but he was always thankful when North protected him like that. And North would always do it, nothing could stop her from doing it.

The next time something like that happened, they were all out in town. Markus was obviously holding both North and Simon’s hands. Josh was talking at Simon’s side. For once he had joined them to the movies.

It wasn’t the first time people looked pointedly at them, as if it would be enough to make them release each others’ hands. It actually had the reverse effect on North, she wanted to drap herself over Markus and just dare people to say anything at all. Markus was ignoring everything, and Simon tried to do the same. Josh looked a bit out of place, but who cared, really ? They only ever wanted to watch a movie.

And of course they had to deal with a filthy asshole at the counter who sneered at them all. It was hard to know if it was the ambient gayness that disgusted him, or if it was the fact that Markus had two lovers when that ugly prick couldn’t get laid with anybody. Facts were he refused to sell them tickets.

 

“Sorry ?” Markus asked, not sure he had heard correctly.

“I’m not selling anything to some gigolos.”

 

_ Haha. _ One more word and she was going to deck him to Pluto.

 

“Why would you care about my love life ? We just want to see a movie and it’s your job to sell some tickets.”

“I can refuse entrance to people showing ill behaviour.”

“How is it ill that they share a lover ?” Josh groaned from behind, losing patience already. “You couldn’t be more healthy than them !”

“That’s disgusting and totally abnormal.”

“Oh please, let me punch him.”

 

Simon immediately released Markus’ hand to drag North away and let the two olders deal with that close minded fucker. North only let him do because he was an angel and shouldn’t be shoved.

 

“Don’t grow violent please.”

“Why do people always judge when they don’t fucking know ?” North screamed toward the cashier, who was sneering at her.

 

Really, if Simon wasn’t draped over her arm, she would have jumped on him. What wrong could she do, really ? His nose was already crooked, if she broke it it could only arrange it.

Markus and Josh managed to convince the guy to finally give them some tickets for the movie, especially since the queue behind them was growing, both frustrated and in size. It could have stop there, but North heard him mutter something. Something about Markus being a player, but more poetically, really. And Simon had finally let go of North’s arm.

So she deck the guy. Just like that. Broke his nose because nothing was restraining her anymore. The guy cried and fell backward behind his counter with a bloody nose, as the three boys launched at her to drag her away quickly.

 

“EAT SOME ASS FUCKBOY !!”

“North goddammit !!”

 

And they got thrown out of the movies because the guy threw a tantrum like a whiny kid who didn’t have the lollipop he wanted. It was a pretty waste of forty dollars. The guys glared at her a bit, but they didn’t actually yell at her for it. Everybody here has thought of doing that, North had just a lot less self-control than them, so she had been the first one to do that.

And it happened again, of course. Because people  _ always _ judge too quickly and should be slapped for opening their ungodly mouth. It happened with the three of them. It happened with only her and Simon. It even happened with her and Markus. North really didn’t register what happened. She just get that Markus was being insulted, and she decked the fucker away before Markus calmed her down later.

 

“Do you have to  _ always _ punch people who insult me or Simon ?”

“Yes !” North grumbled. 

 

She was pouting petulantly, arms and legs crossed as she pointedly avoided to look at Markus. She heard the boy sigh behind her and get closer to drap his arms around North’s shoulders.

 

“Why ?”

“Because none of you deserve anything but love and cookies.”

 

Markus snorted quietly and kissed her nape.

 

“Thank you baby. But you don’t need to do that, really.”

“You don’t have to be pleasant and patient with everybody either. You can get angry you know.”

“I know. I punched a man once because of that.”

 

North huffed, remembering that night. She really reacted like a bitch. Now she just enjoyed the memory of Markus getting angry for her and actually getting violent to protect her honor. That night had been horrible, but Markus and Simon taking care of her was a nice memory.

 

“Do you still want to sulk ?” Markus nuzzled her neck and her cheek. How was she supposed to stay angry at that ?

“Just fucking hold me.”

 

Markus huffed a laugh in her neck but continued his administrations, as requested.

As long as North would be with them, she would protect them. Totally.

  
  



	2. Markus' libido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus has only ever had close contacts with North, but now he gets to try with Simon as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title gives it all right ? x) Smut chap !!!  
> Let's be clear, I used to write a lot of smut (in my mother language) but I haven't done it in sooooo long, dunno how this one looks. Hopefully not too bad ^^' Lemme know !

Markus was totally fine with North’s sexuality. He didn’t feel like he was missing anything, really. In fact, it was only another excuse for him to show her how much he loved her with little attentions here and there. Affectionate words, double dose of hugs, some gifts here and there, and more again. He just wanted to make her happy, and he was more than content with the intense cuddling and soft grinding (the furthest they could go before North would start to be uncomfortable). He was content with drawing circles on her hips and kissing her chest and hugging her again.

But sometimes it just took him. He was just a man, really, and he would start to want too much. He never pushed further when North asked him to stop. God, he would never push more ! More often than not, he would stop by himself and ask to slow down again because he was getting too excited.

He wasn’t really frustrated. Markus wouldn’t call it that. Sometimes he would fantasize, imagining himself and North going further when he was alone under the shower or in his bed. North knew about it. She was fine with it. She’d even smirk and do a little hair flip, as if she was a mermaid coming right from the ocean to make men excited by her mere look. Well, she was awfully pretty, everybody could admit that.

Waking up with a boner was probably the worst. Because when they slept together, North would totally glue herself to Markus and prevent him from really moving. Markus loved that ! That wasn’t the problem ! The problem was that more often than not North was pressed against his boner and it was torture to keep himself calm. He couldn’t move at all, or it would brush against his crotch and make things worst. So he had to wait for North to wake up, he had to keep a blush at bay when she would feel a boner against her leg and had to keep very still as she would unwrap herself from him and Markus would finally breath. He always apologized, despite North brushing it off because it was a natural reaction. He really didn’t want to embarrass her.

So that was how it was with North.

 

It was very different with Simon. The boy was shy usually, but once he started to give, he didn’t stop to blush. Markus really never expected that when they did it for the first time. 

North had been working on her homeworks, a big assignment she had a hell of a time doing, and was screeching at any person daring to approach her as she was doing that. So Simon, who had been dragged here by Markus that evening, was keeping him company with his usual charming self and his god-like capacities to win at  _ every _ video games ever. Apparently playing with a state champion of a twin regularly helped to have a top level.

 

“Let me win…”

“Nope.”

 

The only way Markus had found to win was to distract Simon. Alright, it was probably cheating, but Simon was really too strong for him. So a little knee brush here, a pointed leaning over his shoulder there, a quick kiss on the nape...

 

“You’re cheating…”

“Yup.”

 

Markus continued to kiss there, eyes fixated on the screen to finally kick Simon’s ass. It was more distracting for Simon than it was for him, so he started to get the upper-hand. He did whatever he did to Simon absentmindedly, totally focused on winning the game this time. His attention only drifted back to Simon when the blond sighed contentedly and leaned against his chest.

_ Oh. _ Markus glanced at the door, before he glanced back at the screen. Nobody was supposed to interrupt them right ? And today he was in a rather teasing mood, since North had been teasing him this morning after a heavy makeout session. He smiled in Simon’s neck and exposed the tip of his tongue to tickle there. Simon wriggled in his arms.  _ Oh oh ! _ Markus started to suck a bit of skin here. He licked his way up to Simon’s ear and bit his lobe.

That’s when Simon produced the most perfect sound ever, that went straight to Markus’ crotch.  _ God that moan. _ Markus backed away slightly so he wasn’t pressed against Simon’s back, too used to do that with North. But Simon leaned even more against him, apparently not liking the void he was feeling in his back.

 

“You fine ?” Markus had to ensure everything was alright before continuing like that. He couldn’t get more excited if Simon didn’t want it.

“Yes.”

 

Simon was smirking. When Markus looked up at the screen again, he had totally lost the fight. Well fuck, if he didn’t care about it at all now. He just threw his and Simon’s controllers somewhere else and cupped Simon’s cheek to turn his head into kissing him. It was always a lot calmer than the kisses with North, and a lot messier too. That didn’t mean it was any worse, because it was just so  _ Simon _ that Markus loved everything about it.

Markus’ hand was roaming slightly on Simon’s torso, feeling the boy’s curves beneath his fingertips and apparently tickling him too, because Simon was huffing a laugh against his mouth and wriggling. That was an interesting thing to keep in mind. Simon moved around awkwardly, still pressed against Markus, but now he could touch him too and give Markus’ treatment back. Simon was the first one to sneak a finger under Markus’ shirt and pet the skin there. Markus was just too used to makeout with North, he had to remember they weren’t the same person and didn’t have the same boundaries.

The shirts were soon thrown somewhere along with the controllers, and Simon and Markus couldn’t be closer than they were now. Kissing full mouth and feeling each other’s chest with everything. Well,  _ couldn’t be closer _ … False, because Simon ended up stradled on Markus’ laps, and now…  _ oh god _ , were they both excited. Simon looked at him tentatively, not sure if he could get any further. Markus was going to die. The blond was a lot too cute. Markus kissed him as a confirmation.

Now that was the furthest he could go with North : grinding. And  _ fuck _ did it felt different ! Not better, not worse, just different. Because he knew North enjoyed it when they were doing it, but he literally  _ felt _ Simon’s excitement against his own, and it was killing him. They never went that far before, always being interrupted or not at the right place for that.

They were both moaning in each other’s mouth at this point. Each and every sound Simon was making went straight down. It was  _ worst _ and  _ worst _ . Now Markus slipped a finger under Simon’s waistband who shivered.  _ Oh god oh god. _

It took some more awkward shuffle for Simon to get rid of his pants and boxers. Really, Markus’ patience was growing thin, so he didn’t want to leave him in his boxers. Simon was totally flushed. He didn’t look embarrassed, just a little shy. It was impressing Markus.

 

_ Wait, did he have lube ? _

 

Markus sighed heavily and slumped his forehead on Simon’s shoulder.

 

“Er, you- are you alright ? You want to st-”

“I don’t want to get up to get the lube in the bathroom…”

 

Of course it was hidden somewhere in there.  _ Ugh… _ Simon’s laugh was so beautiful… He kissed his temple and wriggled to get away from Markus’ embrace and disappeared in the bathroom.

 

“Where’d you left it ?” Simon called from there.

 

How could Simon be embarrassed about being called an angel, but not about talking about lube and grinding naked against his boyfriend ? Markus would probably never understand.

 

“No wait, I found it.”

 

Simon came back, beautifully naked, with the tiny bottle and a condom in hand and resumed his position on Markus’ laps, as if nothing happened at all.

 

“You’re weird,” Markus huffed against Simon’s lips.

“Maybe.”

 

Markus couldn’t have uncapped the thing faster if he wanted. Simon was back to kissing his neck and shoulder, as Markus smeared his fingers with lube. Alright,  _ now _ he never went that far ! Did Simon-

 

“You ever done it ?”

“No.”

“Ok.”

 

Great. Two virgins. That was going to be awkward. Markus kissed Simon’s neck too and massaged his back slightly before making a single finger enter. Simon barely tensed against him. He just moved his hips slightly against Markus’ and sighed.

 

“Good ?”

“Hm…”

 

Markus inserted another digit then, and this time Simon sucked in a breath and tightened his grip around Markus’ shoulders. Markus kissed him again. How was he supposed to do any of this, god ? He tried to wriggle his fingers slightly and…  _ Fuck, that perfect sound again ! _ Markus continued his administrations that way. He vaguely knew where he was supposed to aim (yeah, he did researches thanks), so he bent his hand and fingers over and over until-

 

“God, Markus…”

 

Markus couldn’t help a moan. He repeated the same movement again, trying to draw that same reaction from the blond, and he did. Simon shivered and groaned helplessly in his shoulder. Alright, he needed to stop that, or else he would come undone before he could even get in.  _ Oh god he would get in. _

When Simon relaxed, Markus inserted one last digit in and massaged again.  _ Soon soon soon. _

Apparently Simon’s patience was thinner than Markus, because he snatched the condom from where it was lying and ripped it open. Markus looked at him as he drapped it over his manhood.  _ He was totally trying to kill him, wasn’t he ? _ Markus had to close his eyes and bit his lips to try to calm himself.  _ Simon wasn’t touching him, Simon wasn’t touching him, Simon wasn- _

 

“Are you ok ?”

 

Markus’ eyes blinked open as he nodded.  _ Please… _ Simon shuffled awkwardly.  _ Oh fuck it ! _ Markus launched on Simon’s lips and kissed him until he fell on the bed under him. Simon made a tiny squeak sound because of the sudden move, but he didn’t try to wriggle away, instead arching against Markus to get closer. He wrapped his legs around Markus’ hips and leveled his ass before Markus’ crotch.

Markus didn’t need more to lose whatever self-control he had left.  _ Do not hurt Simon, do not hurt Simon… _ He pressed against Simon’s entrance and get in as carefully as he could. Simon winced slightly, but the low rumble coming from his throat was contradicting his expression. Markus pressed his forehead against Simon’s and tried to calm himself down. He wanted to pound him so much…

And as per usual, Simon was the first one to move forward. He rolled his hips against Markus’ and everything snapped.  _ Goodbye self-control, you were a great friend. _

Simon couldn’t make more beautiful sounds. Markus couldn’t be more entranced. He was losing his mind now. He couldn’t even understand how he managed to hold back for that long before that. But now he wasn’t going to last long  _ at all _ . Virgin power. At least Simon looked as far gone as he was. He was beautiful. God he was so beautiful. Markus was totally in love.

He came first, groaning both aloud and in his mind.  _ Fuck. _ Markus tried to keep his pace. He wanted to keep hearing Simon’s cries and moans and groans, and pumping him was apparently making the sounds a bit deeper.  _ Oh yes. _

Simon looked perfect when he came too. Markus barely let him recover from his afterglow that he was already kissing his face lovingly. Simon huffed a tired laugh under him.

 

“Love you too…”

 

Markus finally stepped back and slumped on the bed next to Simon. Alright, it has totally been mind blowing and very difficult for Markus’ self-control, but god, right now he only wanted to cuddle to death with Simon. And that’s what he did.

Some time later, it felt like a few hours for Markus but it was probably less, North stepped in the room, asked if they were finished and if she could cuddle with them under the covers.

 

“We haven’t showered and we’re naked,” Markus mumbled in Simon’s shoulder.

“Alright.”

 

North jumped under the covers next to Markus as if whatever he said was unimportant and draped herself on his back.

 

“You were loud, just saying.”

 

Now Simon was embarrassed. He was definitely not normal.

  
  
  



	3. North's Participation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon asks North for advices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for not posting earlier. I have a bunch of chapters left to post, but the software I write on refused to open for whatever reason.  
> Anyway ! Enjoy this ! I'll try to post the next chapters a bit more quickly. Sorry again !

North had to admit that the boys were constantly surprising her. She was still dumbfounded by their god-like forgiveness and kindness, she was still impressed by how much they truly cared, she was still struck by every little attention they could shower her with. Right now, she was overawed by Simon’s total bluntness. Sometimes the boy would start being awfully true and honest and it was still the strangest thing North could see him doing.

Shy little blushing boy just said  _ what ? _

 

“I’m- I’m not sure I understood…”

“How do you do a blowjob ?”

 

WHY WAS HE BLUSHING WHEN SHE CALLED HIM ANGEL BUT NOT NOW ?!!

Simon was mounted upside down, it wasn’t possible ! North couldn’t help but stare dumbfounded at him.

 

“Why are you asking me ?”

 

Now Simon blushed and shuffled embarrassed.  _ Ah _ . Of course it was because she had sold her mouth for that kind of things for the past years. She wasn’t sure she wanted to remember about that, but…

_ Simon wanted to do a blowjob to Markus ? _ It was almost worth the bad memories, really. The mental image that popped up in her mind was awesome, she had to admit. She kinda wanted to see that.

How was she supposed to teach Simon how to do a blowjob though ?

 

“D’you have a sextoy ?”

 

And Simon turned crimson. Alright, so he was too innocent to have one.  _ Cute _ . They will have to do without then.

 

“Look : no teeth, don’t go too far if you don’t feel like it. Better do a good job with the tip than gag trying to go too far. Then it’s just feeling,” she shrugged half-way through the explanation. “You kiss and you lick and you suck.”

 

When she looked at Simon again, his blush had almost disappear. How could he not turn into a peony when she was talking about stuff like that ?! That guy was weird ! He was a lot too weird for her ! She had to stop trying to understand how he worked.

Simon looked lost in his thoughts for the rest of the day. There was no doubt he would invite himself to Markus’ house that evening. Simon would always charge head first once he had an idea in mind so he wouldn’t start second guessing himself before actually acting. Markus guessed something was weird during the day, but he didn’t say anything. And at the end of the day, Simon followed Markus and North in the train.

 

“Ah, inviting yourself in ?” Markus questioned pretty pleased.

“Yes.”

 

Markus chuckled lightly and kissed Simon’s temple, before looking above his head to North. She just smiled knowingly and winked at him. Now she had picked up his attention, that was going to be fun.

She really wanted to know how it would go. She’ll probably have to ask them after.

Simon and Markus made out peacefully for a while during their usual random movie. Markus had North’s hand in one of his, while the other was brushing against Simon’s chest. Aaaaand Simon’s moan was the cue for her to go. Probably. Not that she did. Usually she disappeared by herself when it was getting too heated, but today she wanted to know how much she could push until they ask her to go away.

But they didn’t ? Did they forgot she was there ? No, Markus was drawing patterns in her hand while he was petting Simon’s scalp. They were getting closer and slightly louder. North couldn’t help glancing at them from time to time. She wanted to stay, really, but-

Simon moaned again when Markus palped his crotch, and now it felt a bit like trespassing.

 

“Do you- Do you want me to go ?” she whispered quietly next to Markus. She really didn’t want to interrupt them.

 

Markus came back on earth suddenly and looked at her with full blown pupils. Simon looked slightly drunk and couldn’t focus his eyes on her. They stayed silent for a long while. Too long, so North got up by herself, only to be dragged back on the bed by Markus who was still holding her hand. He kissed it so softly North barely felt his lips on the back of her hand.

 

“Do you want to watch ?”

 

It shouldn’t excite her that much to hear that, but it totally did. She had to suck in a breath to calm herself ever so slightly.

 

“Yeah,” she breathed out very quietly.

 

Markus smiled and kissed her, before turning a questioning look at Simon, who just kissed him in turn and resumed his affection shower on Markus.

So North positioned herself nicely against the headboard of the bed, Markus’ hand still in hers, though the boy had loosened his grip to let her the opportunity to slip away if she wanted to. Not that North did. She had fantasized about that for the whole day, since Simon had asked her to teach him how to do a blowjob.

It wasn’t the first time she would fantasize about them. It would take her from time to time, just imagining them doing their stuff and Markus’ blissful face being the most beautiful face she could ever imagine. Sometimes she heard them too, not voluntarily. It was when she was joining them after her homeworks or bath, or just when she passed in front of the door to go to the living room.  _ God their moans… _

Now, being in the same room was different. Watching was different. She had a perfect view on both boys making out in front of her. If she reached a hand out, she could touch them without any problem. But not now.

For now she was just watching them cling into each other as if they were each other’s life line, kissing soundly and starting to undress. Markus was unbuttoning Simon’s shirt so efficiently despite having a hand trapped in North’s grip and Simon’s ones teasing his chest, it was making her wonder how much he trained to do that. Soon the blond was shirtless and Markus was kissing his clavicule and teasing his nipples, making him sigh contentedly and pet his scalp.

_ Porn material _ . Not that she would ever say it out loud. 

At one point, after Markus ended shirtless too, Simon glanced up at North, slightly more aware than earlier. North didn’t know at all what he was looking for, so she just smiled at him. Simon licked his lips in return.  _ Oh ! _ She grinned wildly at the thought. She was going to watch it wasn’t she ?

North moved from the headboard and cuddled Markus’ back, who looked up at her with a puzzled, yet blissed expression. North kissed him behind the ear and shared a glance with Simon who smiled slightly in return. The boy immediately worked on Markus’ pants and pulled it out swiftly. Well fuck, they were both used to undressing each other now. Markus blinked at them both in turn.

 

“Are you teaming up against me ?”

 

North giggled in his ear and just kissed Markus’ nape instead of answering. Simon got Markus’ boxer down too. He looked so hungry, just like… North laughed at the thought. It was just like at the Chinese self-served when he had a full plate of shrimps in front of him. The boys looked at her quizzically.

 

“Ignore me.”

 

So Markus did, instead looking confused at Simon who was shuffling awkwardly on his spot.

 

“Simon.”

 

Simon looked up at her, so did Markus. North just made a licking gesture and nodded at Markus’ crotch. She could almost hear Markus’ gears finally clicking into place as his mouth fell again and his breathing sped up. 

 

“Eh, got you all excited um ?” she teased, kissing Markus’ temple lovingly. 

 

Simon sucked in a breath and lowered himself to Markus’ crotch, blinking at it. If North didn’t hear Markus’ gears anymore, she sure could hear Simon’s ones whirring wildly. My, virgins… North brushed a calm finger on Simon’s jaw to soothe him.

Simon started to kiss Markus’ laps first, sucking a tiny bit here and there as he made his way to the  _ real part _ . North placed both hands on Markus’ hips and pressed a bit.

 

“Try not to thrust forward ok ?”

 

Markus whined silently, eyes fixed on Simon’s mouth who was getting very  _ very _ close. Simon placed a hand on Markus’ hips too, just in case. North brushed a finger against his. 

Then Simon placed a tiny kiss on the tip of Markus’ length, and the boy thrust forward helplessly with a groan.

 

“Sorry…”

 

Simon took Markus’ manhood in hand and secured his other hand on his hip, before licking again. Markus’ head fell on North shoulder with a moan that made the girl shiver. She started to press kisses against his throat to  _ calm _ herself, glancing at Simon from time to time. The boy looked so focused on doing it right, it made her smile. Considering how limp Markus had become after that little amount of attention, it was clear that Simon didn’t need to break a nerve to please him. North’s mouth found Markus’ ear again.

 

“Look at him, he is really cute.”

 

Markus did as told and lowered his head to look at the blond. North didn’t know who was the most beautiful. Markus with his flushed cheeks, parted lips and unfocused eyes, who was looking so in love and about to go to Heaven in a few seconds, or Simon’s focused yet pleased expression as he was taking sight of how much he could break Markus with just his full lips.

 

“Fuck…”

 

Markus looked utterly lost. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, he didn’t know if he should close his eyes or keep them open to look at the spectacle, and North brushing one hand against his torso wasn’t helping much, certainly.

_ Ah fuck… _ She let Simon take care of pinning Markus’ hips to the bed, sneaking a hand between her thighs and pressed there.  _ Great… _ She didn’t want to do that here with them. She’d have to deal with it until they were done and she could run away to her own room. Unless she managed to calm herself, which seemed pretty compromised by how beautiful the boys’ faces and the sounds they were making were. 

She pressed her forehead against Markus’ shoulder and huffed a sigh there. The boy was shivering in her arms, it wouldn’t take that long until he climaxed. Did she tell Simon to pull off before that happens ?

Apparently not, but she didn’t have any time to warn him before Markus tensed and thrusted in Simon’s mouth with a  _ delightful _ cry. Simon choked and backed away immediately with a cough. Markus was too blissed out and couldn’t find a way to come back on earth right now to worry about it.

 

“Are you ok ?” North asked the blond, concern filling her voice.

 

The blond only nodded and licked his lips, drinking what was left there with a little grimace that made North huff a laugh.

 

“Not that tasty uh ?”

“It’s… weird ?” Simon croaked, before he cleared his throat with a frown.

 

Then he pecked Markus’ lips, who was finally getting back from his blissful state. He blinked at Simon with a stupid smile, and Simon gave it back to him bashfully.  _ God,  _ they were so in love.

 

“That’s my cue to leave,” North drawled, crawling backwards to finally get on her feet. Of course the boys looked at her concerned.

“Are you alright ?”

“Yup !” North smiled brightly at them. “You two are porn material, it was awesome !”

 

_ Combo _ . She made both of them blush deliciously. North snorted.

 

“But I feel like it’s enough for me,” she continued, feeling like she had to explain herself or else they would stay worried. “Thanks for letting me watch that.”

Markus smiled kindly at her. “Any time.”

 

She stepped out of the room and closed the door as calmly as she could, before literally dashing toward her room and locking herself in. She didn’t lose a minute to push her pants down and reaching at her clit with her fingers.  _ God fuck _ . Her eyes rolled back by themselves as she pressed against her door to stay upright.

Watching at the boys was  _ a lot too _ exciting, and it had only been a blowjob. She wasn’t used to be in that state, it was just too rare for her to. But apparently Simon and Markus managed to drive her mad that quickly without even having to do much. 

She didn’t want to be at their place.  _ At all. _ She didn’t want to suck at Markus’ dick, or to have her pussy eaten. She just… enjoyed the sight and the sound and now she had to do something with her excitation. 

She let herself down and brushed her clit with a sigh, which turned into a soft moan. She could still hear Markus’ desperate groans in her ear, feel him tense and arche under North and Simon’s touches, and the images popping in her mind were only clearer than ever now that she saw it for herself.  _ Fapping material _ , yup. Apparently she was even more excited than she thought, because she climaxed far more quickly than  _ usual _ and was left panting, limp against the door.

She didn’t know if she was craving for cuddles now, or if she wanted to stay alone.  _ Both at the same time wasn’t an option, dammit _ . One day she’ll get used to craving for the boys, without becoming this lost afterwards-, hopefully.

  
  
  



	4. Ticklish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Simon is the only ticklish one here.

Simon really didn’t know how they got there, but he didn’t enjoy it at all. He was the only one being ticklish in this relationship, it was totally unfair ! Markus had discovered it during their first time, but had never put the information to use until now. But then North had guessed it. 

Stupidly enough, North had been poking Simon’s arm during class because she was bored, and Simon had removed his arm from the annoying finger’s trajectory, only for it to go directly for his side instead. Simon had squeaked in the middle of the classroom… And North, instead of stopping because Simon had just been the center of the attention, had continued to poke him there, drawing stifle huffs and choked laughs from Simon who had tried to advert the blows.

When the lesson finished, Simon was awfully red and on the verge of crying, and North was grinning deviously.  _ He hated her. _

That was all for that day, luckily. The next time being ticklish proved to be a disadvantage was when Markus asked if he could paint on the blond’s arm. Sure ? It sounded innocent enough. Besides, Simon didn’t see his boyfriend paint nearly enough, even though he was a sight. So Simon had given him his arm and let him move his brush on it.  _ Bad move _ . The brush was tickling him horribly, especially in the crook of his elbow and on the inside of his upper arm. The final result was smudged because Simon didn’t manage to stop himself from moving and shivering. Markus didn’t mind. He seemed rather proud to see Simon in that state.

Then it was Josh’s birthday. North had poked the taller boy in the side, which made him jump. She thought she found another victim to tickle, but it quickly showed that Josh was immuned to it. The first poke had just surprised him. North had grumbled pitifully after, and instead decided to attack Markus. It proved to be effortless, since he was as immuned as Josh was. That only left him… Simon had spent the whole afternoon and evening evading North and hiding behind the two older boys. Luckily, they didn’t try to tickle him too. Markus just tried to tickle North too, just to see.  _ Simon was the only one. _

And it wasn’t like he was  _ slightly _ ticklish. He just couldn’t bear it, turning crimson, laughing out loud, crying and thrashing around. It was Daniel’s way of punishment when he was annoyed with his brother. Maybe it was his fault if he was that ticklish.

Now Simon was trapped. He couldn’t run away, he couldn’t hide, he couldn’t hit back. All because his boyfriend had abandoned him to join the Devil’s side. Markus was restraining him against his chest. Simon couldn’t even move his arms because Markus had found a way to fold them with his, and, not to his surprise, the metis was stronger than him. 

That left his stomach totally exposed for a devilish red-haired girl to poke him there without interruption.

 

“God- Please ! North- Sto- Markus let- me go !!!”

 

That would sound more convincing if he wasn’t howling in laughter, face bright red and crying profusely. He was trying to thrash his legs toward North, maybe kicking her away if possible, but the only thing that he managed to do was cowering on himself as much as possible, letting Markus carry his whole weight, and kicking at the ground uselessly.

North couldn’t look more like Satan than right now. And the little he could see from Markus’ profile wasn’t any better. North had corrupted him !

 

“St- S- Stop pl- Please !!”

“No fucking way, that’s too good !”

 

Simon was wheezing. It wasn’t fun at all dammit ! Did they want to kill him ? He was laughing so hard it was hurting him now, and he was struggling to take a correct breath.

 

“No- North please !”

 

He didn’t really know when it turned south. But suddenly he couldn’t breath at all and he wasn’t laughing, just wailing and fighting hard against Markus’ hold. At least it felt like he was fighting hard, because he was probably a lot too weak to do anything but fall limp in there. What he knew was that the tickles suddenly stopped and his head was spinning as he couldn’t catch his breath.

 

“Wow- Hey Simon, calm down ! I stopped, see ? I stopped !”

 

The next moment he was sitting on the floor with Markus who had loosened his grip, but was keeping a firm hold on him. And he was wheezing and coughing, his eyes watering even more, if possible.

 

“There, Simon. Take a deep breath ok ?”

 

He couldn’t. A hand started to draw circles in his back soothingly, as another was working the tension of his shoulder. Simon just coughed again, trying to lengthen his breath and come back to his senses.

When he finally started to breath at a normal pace again, he could see both Markus and North looking at him, totally worried. Their hands were still trying to soothe him without being overbearing.

 

“Hey… You- You ok ?”

 

Simon choked on his breath when he tried to talk, so he just nodded and counted his respirations.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed it.”

“It’s fi- ne.”

 

Simon sucked in another breath. His voice was totally broken, it hurt as much as his ribs.

 

“Do you need some water ?”

 

Another nod, and before he could say anything there was a glass in his hands. God that felt good. The cold sensation in his throat was the first pleasant thing happening since the beginning of the tickling thingy. 

 

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry,” North repeated. She looked like she wanted to do something with her hands, but didn’t know what.

“Me too,” Markus whispered, obviously feeling guilty. “Are you feeling better ?”

“Yes… Just… Don’t do that again.”

“Sure.”

 

They ended up all curled up on Markus’ bed for the evening, watching several world-end movies. Simon never fell asleep so fast, but what happened earlier had utterly worn him out. The last thing he remembered, his face was mushed against Markus’ chest and he was holding North’s hand.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always the only ticklish one between my friends... Ugh. You ticklish guys ?


End file.
